Funny, that
by daringtoddler
Summary: Huh. Who knew two familiars who act like they hate each other could secretly be friends. Funny, that. Friendship fic consisting of oneshots centering Samekichi, Fukami, and their quiet trust in each other. One chapter for each ending, thereafter mixing and matching them a bit. T for character death in second chapter.
1. Restoration

Fukami and Samekichi understood each other. It wasn't obvious, and there wasn't a chance they would ever make it so. But it was there. While the outer image of Fukami hating the other familiar remained, there wasn't anymore dark anger showcasing in his eyes whenever he directed his piercing glare into Samekichi's. The shark himself wouldn't bare his pointed teeth at his octopus frienemy, nor would he puff up like he had used to. The mutual understanding that had once again begun to take root between them after the Sea of Death had attacked the kingdom was deeper than it had been before.

Deeper than before Princess Tosatsu recieved that letter and filled their kingdom with loud cries of "Bun!".

Deeper than before Samekichi was falsely accused of treason and left them.

Deeper than before Fukami, Memoca and almost everyone else believed those accusations and hated him for what he'd not done.

The octopus familiar mentally slapped himself when he heard what had happened between Samekichi, Wadanohara and Sal. Mentally slapped himself for believing that Samekichi, who was so obviously in love with Wadda, would betray her and the place she held so close to her heart. Mentally slapped himself for having trusted Sal, who just a few hours before had emerged with a sadistic smirk on his face, asking if Wadanohara was afraid of him. And soon after that, physically slapped Samekichi for, however unwillingly, having bowed to whatever Sal had said to him.

Of course, he couldn't reveal the reason behind the sharp _bap_ he had given the shark (he had an image to keep up), so his answer to the surprised (and somewhat angry) inquiry had ended with the same glare he always wore, a curt "No particular reason." and a vague hope that he would understand. Samekichi uttered an estranged "Huh?!" at first. Then his mouth stretched into a thin line, before dissolving into a barely noticable smirk. That was all that was needed for Fukami to see that he had understood, and he mentally smirked back at his once again fellow familiar. Wadanohara nervously and confusedly at them both for several moments, waiting for one of them to start a fight, before shaking her head in exaspaseration. Dolphi looked away nervously, muttering about scary friendships. Memoca smiled brightly before suddenly remembering about the matter at hand, starting the adventure up once again.


	2. Betrayal

"Ugh..."

Samekichi's head hurt. Sal had given him a really bad whack after pulling him into the darkness. His right eye hurt especially bad. Reaching up to touch it, he felt something warm and wet running down his face, soiling his hand as well. Pulling it back, he could only see red, shining liquid staining it. Now, Samekichi was no stranger to blood, in fact he had seen a lot of his own pouring out of him when that orca had taken his body and thrown it around like a ragdoll. That didn't hinder the scales on his skin from getting prickly watching it trail down from his palm and stain his jacket. The shark familiar stood up - or tried to - and looked around, dark frown placed firmly on his face. Walls darker than the look on his face surrounded three sides of him, while the fourth sealed off his contact with the rest of the place with steel bars.

"Ugh..." he grumbled again. "Can someone hear me?" He called out, feeling dubious. To his surprise, two shapes began appearing. "Oy. Is that you, Wadanohara?" Tension arose as the two shapes stopped before one of them began walking toward him.

Samekichi's nervous scowl dissipated when the shape revealed itself to be Fukami... only to come back again with more force when he noticed those red eyes and that... unnerving smirk plastered on the other's face. The two watched each other, one smirking, the other opening his mouth to say something.

"Wha-"

"Hello there, _Samekichi_." Fukami spoke slowly, that damn smile never making its way off of his face. His eyes seemed to hold Samekichi's captive.

"You... what..." He couldn't believe it. He didn't _want_ to believe it. Not Fukami. Out of all the sea creatures he had even put a _miniscule_ amount of trust into, Wadanohara and Fukami were the ones he least wanted to turn to evil. If Fukami was... _this_, who knew what Wadda was like?

"Do you like our new member?" The other figure made itself known to be... that bastard-

"_You_... what have you done to Fukami?! Why is he like this?!" Fukami's apparent eye spell wore off as Samekichi tore his face to meet with Sal's.

"Oh, Samekichi, dear... I've done nothing at all." Sal wore that damn grin Samekichi was sure he could wear no matter what. He seemed even more smug than usual.

"Nothing at all, my fin! You're the only one who could've-"

"Now, now, sharkie, we all know that there's one more who could've converted him to our side. I think you should've figured it out by now." Sal's and Fukami's smiles seemed to spread in unison.

"What... you mean-" Samekichi's eye's widened. Fukami couldn't have converted himself. No matter how quiet or angry he acted, he was always a kind and understanding familiar. His heart screamed for this to not be the truth, to be a dream, or at least a staged prank. His head, however, knew better. "_No_..."

Sal turned to the octopus familiar. "Fukami, I think now's a time as good as any."

Fukami just smiled.

Then treaded forward... and tore the iron bars apart with his tentacles. Samekichi recoiled and began scrambling back, wincing when his head hit the wall. The other just kept slowly walking towards him, red eyes and now fully spread grin glowing in sadistic joy as he came closer to the now trembling shark. He shrank back even further as a tentacle forced his chin up- and grabbed at it, panicking when it coiled around his neck, forcing his windpipe and gills shut. Although he knew there was no escape, he began kicking and opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. (Had this been a normal situation he would've laughed and told Wadanohara about his choice of words.)

Speaking of that person...

"What have you- gh-hack!" His forced out inquiry about the witch was broken off when the tentacle around his throat suddenly tightened.

"About Wadanohara? She's dead. I killed her." Fukami's already impossibly wide grin spread even more. "All that trouble we went through was her fault, anyway. Or were you talking about Memoca and Dolphi? I killed them, too. Ripped their heads off."

"Bu- _Khah_! Wh- why..." Tears were beginning to appear in the corners of Samekichi's eyes. "Gh- ghuuuh... why- why would you- of all people...?"

"No particular reason." His eyes widened. Fukami just kept grinning. He could feel it, even if his vision was blurry.

"I- I trusted you..." The tears finally broke from their hold and began flowing freely down his face.

"Seems your trust was misplaced, Samekichi. _Too bad_."

That was the last thing Samekichi heard before an audible _crack_ tore through the air and it all went black. Before his arms, who had previously been pulling at Fukam's tentacle for dear life, fell limp at his sides.


End file.
